


Thirst

by LoveInFreedom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero of Time, Hero of the Sky - Freeform, M/M, PWP, awkward sexual encounters, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInFreedom/pseuds/LoveInFreedom
Summary: He realized, with only a faint amount of shock, that hedesperatelywanted to know what Time tasted like. He wanted to feel the weight of Time on his tongue, feel the other’s length reaching into his throat, and taste the salt of his arousal and sweat.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), OoT Link/SS Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for a member of interLinked. Alternatively known as " _Sky is a Damn Thirsty Bitch_."
> 
> This is NOT Linked Universe or associated in ANY WAY with Linked Universe.

Sky knew he should look away. He really,  _ really _ should look away. But ever since he had first caught sight of… _ him _ , he hadn’t been able to pull his eyes away.

What had caught his attention was Time. The slightly older hero had stepped away from the rest of their group, stating that he wanted to be able to take a walk alone to clear his head. 

After he had been gone for a while, Sky had gotten worried and decided to walk out on his own to see if he could possibly find him. 

He had found him, but certainly not in the position that he had ever thought he would find Time in. 

Time was sat down between the roots of a tree, his back braced against the tree and his hands between his thighs. 

It was his hands that Sky’s attention was directed. He tried to get himself to pull his eyes away, but he couldn’t resist watching as Time drew one of his hands up and down his large and  _ hard _ shaft while the other reached lower, fondling the hero’s balls. Time had his bottom lip between his teeth, Sky was able to just barely note, no doubt to muffle any noises. Noises Sky found his ears straining to hear. 

Sky could feel his own length straining in his trousers, but he didn’t dare move to touch it. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was so enraptured by Time’s display… sure, he  _ knew _ he had an attraction to other males, that wasn’t surprising to him. But he had thought that he was safe from feeling attraction to his fellow heroes. 

_ Apparently not _ , he thought as he watched Time swipe his thumb over his tip, wiping away a drop of pre-come that had Sky subconsciously licking his lips. 

He realized, with only a faint amount of shock, that he  _ desperately _ wanted to know what Time tasted like. He wanted to feel the weight of Time on his tongue, feel the other’s length reaching into his throat, and taste the salt of his arousal and sweat.

He was so lost in this realization, that he didn’t notice he had leaned even more onto the branch he was hiding behind. Not until he felt the branch give way underneath him with a loud  **_SNAP_ ** that dropped Sky crashing into the bushes below him. 

There was the muffled sound of swearing that came from Time’s direction as Sky pulled himself up out of the bushes. Time had jumped to his feet, and was desperately trying to tuck himself back into his pants in hopes of not being caught at what he was doing. 

“Wait! You don’t have to!” Sky called out before thinking it through.

Time looked at him with an unreadable expression as Sky pushed himself to his feet. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Sky said. 

“Were you watching?” Time asked, catching Sky off guard. The other hero didn’t often speak, and when he did it was usually only to discuss strategies. 

He also didn’t know how to answer. He  _ had _ been watching, but that wasn’t something he wanted to  _ admit to _ . 

Sky swallowed thickly, shifting back and forth from either of his feet. His eyes flicked from Time’s face back down to groin, where the other had seemingly frozen in his attempt of reclothing himself. Sky could still see the tip of Time’s length outside of his trousers, and it took a few seconds for him to shake himself back to reality when he realized that he was  _ staring _ .

“I… uhm, sorry I didn’t mean to watch I was just coming to find you because you had been gone for a while - which I guess makes sense - but I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy I just…”

His nervous rambling trailed off as he forced himself to look at Time’s face and he realized the other man was  _ blushing _ , his ears pulled back bashfully. 

_ He wasn’t angry? _

Sky cleared his throat. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I’ll leave, if you uh…”

He didn’t finish the statement, moving instead to start to walk away, despite how  _ desperately _ he wanted to offer to join Time. But he knew that would probably come off wrong, if he did. He didn’t want to make Time anymore uncomfortable than he already was. 

“Why were you watching?”

The quiet voice pulled Sky from his thoughts and froze him in his tracks. He turned slowly to look at the other, alarm building on his face.

“I…”

He took a breath, closing his eyes and stealing himself to answer.

“I was… interested… in you,” he murmured. 

Time tilted his head, a silent request for Sky to continue. 

“You…  _ You’re attractive and I want to taste you. _ ”

Sky rushed the words together, feeling his face flush as he admitted what he had been thinking. 

He watched Time blink in confusion. 

“You… want to taste me? What do you…”

Sky groaned. “For goddess sakes I  _ wanna suck you off Time _ . I was watching you because you’re  _ gorgeous _ and your cock and I just want to have you in my mouth.”

Time shifted on his feet, not really looking uncomfortably, but still confused. He cleared his throat softly.

“What… what do you mean? W-why would you want to do that?”

“I told you… you’re  _ gorgeous _ and I… I was just imagining what it would be like to be the one that makes you feel good.”

“You want to…” Time started, his eyes widening slightly. “But I…”

Sky pulled himself out of the bushes and stepped forwards towards Time. 

“I  _ absolutely _ want to Time. Please let me?”

Time took a shaky breath before nodding slowly, biting his lower lip again in a way that Sky definitely was seeing as attractive. 

Sky closed the distance between the two of them, grabbing Time’s collar and pulling him into a deep and searing kiss. He broke away with a gasp for breath, noting that Time had a slight dazed look on his face before he backed the other against the tree and dropped to his knees.

He scrambled to pull Time’s length back out of his pants, taking his time to run his hand up and down the shaft, carefully running his thumb across the tip. Time hissed at the touch, bucking his hips minutely into Sky’s grip. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sky murmured. “I can’t wait to know what you taste like.”

Time whined, and Sky smirked as he ducked his head forward, nosing at Time’s hip beside his shaft.

He breathed deeply, then moved to press kisses slowly up Time’s length until he reached the tip. 

Sky lapped at pre-come starting form there, before slowly taking the other further into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the length as he lowered his head, hollowing his cheeks to take in more and more. 

Time grunted as Sky reached the base of his cock, and Sky hummed happily at the weight of the member on his tongue and how it reached the back of his throat. 

Breathing through his nose, Sky swallowed around the flesh in his mouth, loving the feeling of his throat contracting around it. He let a chuckle form at the sound of Time’s loud groan and the  _ thunk _ of his head being thrown back against the tree. 

Hands came up to grip at the back of his head, gripping tight to his hair and Sky had to smother a groan of his own at the feeling of Time pulling his hair. 

Sky began to move his head up and down, building up a rhythm as he continued to move his tongue around Time’s length. Time’s noises were muffled again, and looking up through his eyelashes Sky could see Time had his bottom lip once more caught between his teeth. Sky wanted to tell him to let the noises out, but that would mean letting Time fall free of his mouth, and he wasn’t ready to do that yet. 

_ He would just have to let Time know about it for future encounters. _

He could feel Time’s thighs beginning to shake under his hands, and the other hero’s fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Sky knew the other must be getting close. He took another breath through his nose before diving back down to the root of Time’s cock, swallowing around it the deeper it went. He laved at it with his tongue, giving it a firm hard suck that finally had Time crying out and pitching his hips forward.

Hot, sticky come hit the back of Sky’s throat, but swallowed it enthusiastically, pulling back slowly and using his tongue to stimulate Time through his orgasm. The salty taste of Time’s release caused Sky to groan and his eyes to flutter close as he swallowed every drop that he could.

Finally, Sky pulled away, helping Time to collapse down to the ground beside him. They were both panting, both having flushed faces as they waited for Time to come down from his high.

“I… didn’t think… it would be like that,” Time uttered through his staggered breaths.

“It was good though, right?” Sky asked, worried now that maybe since Time had gotten what he’d originally wandered off for, he would realize that he hadn’t really needed or wanted Sky’s help.

“I don’t have anything to reference it by,” Time admitted. “But… I enjoyed it. It was better than I had imagined it, that’s for sure.”

“Imagined it? You mean…”

Time’s already flushed face turned even redder. 

“I… ugh, yes. When I was…  _ earlier _ ... I was… imagining it was you.”

Sky felt his own face heat up, but he let a smile form on his face as he moved to straddle the other man. Leaning forward, he trailed a kiss up Time’s jawline, reveling in the small gasp the other gave as Sky reached his ear.

“I wonder,” Sky murmured. “If  _ that _ was better than you imagined from me…  _ what else can I do better? _ ”

He pulled away, taking in the flushed expression Time was giving, shy but hopeful as a small smile formed on the other’s face.

“Do… do you want to find out?”


End file.
